My Worst Enemy is my WHAT?
by riddikulusxfangirl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella has hated each other ever since they first met. Unfortunately for them, they share a same group of friends, and their parents happen to be best friends. What happens when they get thrown into an arranged marriage, and are forced to spend the entire spring break together?
1. I'm What!

**Chapter** **One:**

 ** _I'm What?!_**

* * *

Gabriella Montez woke up unwillingly by the sound of her alarm clock. It was six in the morning, and it was safe to say that she was not a morning person. The beams of light that shone through her window only put Gabriella in a grouchier mood, if that was in any way possible. She dragged herself to her bathroom and yawned, ready to brush her teeth and clean herself up. Just as she looked into the mirror, she realized what day it was today.

It was the last day for school! Don't get me wrong, Gabriella absolutely _loved_ school; she just loved the holidays more. Spring Break started tomorrow, and she had already made plans with her best friends – Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, and Kelsi Neilson.

Simply _thinking_ of Spring Break had already gotten Gabriella all excited. She quickly freshened up herself and changed into a cute red top she just bought, along with a pair of white shorts. She wasn't going to look like a hobo on the last day of school. Looking at her reflection, Gabriella smiled.

 _'_ _Red and white, gotta show some Wildcat spirit, eh?'_ she thought to herself.

Before she could do anything else, Gabriella heard her mother calling for her.

"Honey, can you come downstairs?" Maria, her mother called out.

"Coming, mom!"

* * *

Gabriella proceeded to walk down the stairs to go find her mother. She thought her mother was just asking her to come for breakfast, but when she saw the serious look on her face, she knew something was up. Maria did not usually act like this, and Gabriella was afraid to find out what happened. As soon as she saw her daughter, Maria motioned Gabriella to sit down. Gabriella took a sip of her orange juice, waiting nervously to what she was about to hear.

"Gabriella, darling, I have something to tell you," Maria said, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yes mom?"

Unlike usually, she could not tell what her mother was going to say. Gabriella was good at guessing what her mother wanted to talk about, and she always prepared herself mentally for what she was to expect. However, this time, she honestly had no clue what was going on. Raising her eyebrows, Gabriella waited for her mom to continue.

"Well?" Gabriella asked, expectantly.

Maria put down her cup of coffee, hands slightly shaking. It was hardly noticeable, but nothing ever escapes Gabriella's eyes. She looked at her daughter with a sheepish smile, which only led her daughter to be even more suspicious.

"Uh- right. When you were just two months old, your father and I arranged you to marry another boy when you turned eighteen. It was a mutual agreement between us and the other family, and we um- signed a contract over this."

Maria continued to babble all on her own, while Gabriella remained silent. She took the time to process the words in her head. This was not some kind of cruel joke, and she knew it. Her mother could not tell a lie, even if it was to save her life.

"Honey? Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't you- mad?" Maria asked.

Oh, she was angry alright! How could her mother do something like this? Have her marry a guy she did not love? She would turn eighteen in two months, for God's sake! She had a bright future ahead of her! This _small_ act would just ruin her entire future! She wanted response from her? Oh, she'll _have_ response. Gabriella made sure of that.

"Mom…"

"Yes, darling?"

"How _could_ you do this to me! I'm turning 18 in two months! _Two months!_ How could you expect me to _marry_ someone I don't _know_ and don't _love_? You couldn't have told me this earlier now, could you? You just _had_ to do this today! I can't believe this!"

Gabriella sure did give her mother a response. Just maybe not the response Maria wanted. Yet, you cannot blame Gabriella for acting like this now, can you? She had just been told she was to marry someone she didn't love!

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am. But on the bright side, you know him! You're marrying Troy!" Maria said, attempting to lighten the mood.

" _What?!_ " Gabriella screeched, "And that's supposed to make me feel _better_? Knowing that I'm about to marry, oh dear me, my _worst enemy_?"

Judging by Gabriella's reaction. It's safe to say that they do not get along with each other. Actually, that'd be an understatement. Troy and Gabriella were like fire and ice – they do not mix well together. They absolutely _loathe_ each other.

"You know what? I'm not going to stay here and have any more of this shit. I'm leaving for school."

With that, Gabriella left her house without saying another word to her mother. Maria looked at the direction where her daughter left and sighed. She should've known better than to expect Gabriella to take this nicely. All she wanted was to see her daughter start a family of her own, was that too much to ask for?

"I'm not even going to correct her language," Maria sighed.

That was a way to ruin one's mood for school. Good luck to the two of you, because the both of you damn well need it. Whatever's ahead of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton, it's not going to look good.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter one of "My Worst Enemy is my WHAT?!". If you're reading this for the first time, welcome and enjoy! If you're reading this again, you might find this a little different than what you've read before. I've recently went through all my old fanfics and well- they were not as good as I thought they were, when I wrote this. Me being me, I just had to re-edit/re-write this. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more updates!**

 **Signing off,**

 ** _riddikulusxfangirl_**


	2. WHAT? NO!

**Chapter** **2**

 **Gabi's POV**

We walked into the classroom and sat down. Ms. Darbus walked into the classroom and greeted us.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to talk about a oh so romantic topic. Marriage."

Can this day get any worse?

"Ms. Darbus, your honor? Can we please talk about this another day?" asked Troy with fake sweetness.

"Sorry Mr. Bolton, but no." said Ms. Darbus.

Troy and I groaned. Ms. Darbus kept talking until the bell rang. I was day dreaming the whole time so I didn't hear a thing she said. We walked out of the classroom glaring at each other. We walked up to the gang.

"Okay spill. You two never act like this. First, no arguing in class. Next, groaning about today's topic in class. What's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"Ask Bolton/ Montez," said Troy and I at the same time.

"Better leave it alone," Taylor said.

The rest of the time at school was awful and tiring, I couldn't concentrate at all.

* * *

 **Troy** **'** **s POV**

 _After School…_

I brought that slut Montez to my truck after the last bell rang. It's not like I had a choice. We got onto my truck without looking or talking to each other.

"You know, we're gonna have to talk if we're getting married," Gabriella said.

"I know. But still, I can't help having a bad feeling about the announcement," I told her.

"Seriously, wasn't this morning enough? One more announcement?"

"I know right? It sucks."

"OMG! Did Troy Bolton just agreed on something I said! Someone call the press!"

"Oh shut up, I did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"I thought so."

"Y-You! Arghhh!"

"I can't believe that you thought I would fall for it."

"Shut up."

After this conversation ended, both of us remained silent for the rest of the car ride to avoid us arguing again.

"Dad! We're home!" I yelled.

"In the living room kids!" Jack shouted.

The two of us walked to the living room and saw my parents and Auntie Maria waiting for us.

"Okay now, since you two are getting married, we decided that we would all go to Hawaii for vacation during spring break," Lucille said.

"WHAT?! NO!" We shouted at the same time.

We at least I got Montez to back me up this time. We might win, since the both of us hate each other so much. We're winning this battle with our power of hatred.

"I've made plans with the girls! We're going shopping!" shouted Gabriella.

I stifled my urge to roll my eyes. Seriously, shopping during spring break? I just don't understand what girls think. But I know better than argue with her if we want to win.

"I've made plans with the guys! We're playing basketball!" I wailed.

I caught Montez sending me an annoyed look. I know what she's thinking. _Why play basketball if you can go shopping? Those stupid jocks don't know how to spend their spring break wisely…_ Ha! As if!

"Then you'll just have to cancel them. Because we're leaving no matter what it takes," Maria said sternly.

"Pleaasseeeeee!" Montez and I put on puppy dog eyes, it works everytime.

"No."

"Ugh."

I'm sure both of us are thinking about the same thing. _Stupid arranged marriage._

* * *

 _Sorry for the late update guys. I was so busy and I was also too caught up with my Harry Potter fics. Tell me about how you think of this chapter! Enjoy!_


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Chapter 3:**

 **Gabi's POV**

The girls came to help me pack and we are having a sleepover before I leave. I remember Taylor mentioning that the boys are having a 'Guy's Night' at Troy's too. I told them everything while they listened to me patiently.

"Poor Gabi," Taylor said with sympathy in her voice.

I gave her a small smile and sighed.

"Hey, Troy Boy isn't that bad," Kelsi told her friend.

"Yeah Ells! At least Troysie's hot! Though he's not as hot as my Zekey," Sharpay chimed in.

"I must admit that _Troysie_ is hotter than your beloved _Zekey,_ " Martha argued.

"No, Zekey's hotter!"

"Oh come on, as much as I hate to admit it, lunkhead _is_ hotter than baker boy," Gabriella rolled her eyes as she put an end to this 'argument'.

Sharpay pouted as the girls giggled.

"I just had a marvelous idea!" The pink lover shouted.

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha raised their eyebrows.

"Let's invite the boys here and play truth or dare!"

The girls kept begging me as I gave them a _No I Am Not Letting That Happen_ look. There's no way I'm seeing Bolton. I am stuck with him for the rest of my life; can't they just leave me alone this time? They gave me puppy dog eyes but I turned around and refused to look at my best friends. I turned around again and saw them pleading at me again. I gave in.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I hate you guys."

"Love you too Gabs," The girls chanted.

Sharpay called Zeke and the boys happily agreed to come, much to my dismay. But of course Troy tried to reason with them. The doorbell rang and I opened the door. There stood Chad carrying loads of junk food all by himself with the others behind him.

"Hey Gabster! And hello ladies!" Chad greeted.

"Hey Chadster!" I said.

Then, Troy and Zeke came in and greeted us. Troy had an annoyed look on his face. I couldn't really blame him.

"Hi Zekey! Hey Troysie!" The girls and I snickered, minus the red faced Sharpay.

The two boys looked at us, obviously confused while Ryan, Chad and Jason burst out laughing. The basketball captain, the baker and the drama queen glared at us until our laughter died. We sat in a circle.

"Tay, truth or dare?" asked Ryan.

"Truth," Taylor said.

Chad snickered and called his girlfriend a 'chicken', which caused him to receive a whack on the head.

"What's with the nicknames? I mean really, Zekey and Troysie? How lame."

"It's because your darling sister called them those names while we were debating whether Zeke or Troy was hotter, which by the way Troy won."

Sharpay turned red with embarrassment and crossed her arms. Troy looked proud of himself.

"Hey! It's true!" Sharpay huffed.

They all looked at her as if she was blind, but Zeke just stared at his captain thinking that if he was really hotter than him.

"Moving on. Jase, truth or dare?" Taylor asked.

"Truth."

"Who would you rather date, Kels or Martha?"

"No offence Kelsi, but I'd pick Martha," Jason mumbled.

"No offence taken," Kelsi said.

Chad excused himself and went to the toilet.

" _Troysie_ , truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare baby!" Troy yelled.

Jason smirked.

"I dare you to take Chad's basketball, cover it with pink paint and glitter."

Troy's jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me? He'd kill me!"

Then he sighed.

"Fine! Damn it, Jason is usually the slow one, when did he get so smart?"

Troy borrowed some pink paint and glitter from Sharpay, which she surprisingly had with her and covered Chad's basketball with the disgusting color and glitter (in Troy's opinion). Later, Chad came back and looked horrified as he saw his basketball.

"OH MY GAWD! NICKY! YOU LOOK HORRIBLE! HIDEOUS! TERRIFYING! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU LOOK JUST LIKE THE EVANS GIRL! WHO DID IT?" Chad screamed.

"Hey! I do not look hideous! You don't have any fashion sense!" Sharpay growled.

"Sorry man. Jase made me. But seriously, Nicky?" Troy said.  
Everyone calmed down.

"So um, Shar truth or dare?" Troy asked.

"Dare!"

"No pink for a week."

"WHAT?! THIS IS TOURTURE!"

"You picked dare. Not my fault."

"Fine. Ella? T or D?" Sharpay asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Troy."

"WHAT?! You're kidding me right?"

"Nope! Now do it!"

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head. I walked over to where Troy was sitting and pecked his cheek. Sharpay looked dumbfounded. We both smirked.

"You didn't say where, I just outsmarted you."

I quietly laughed at Sharpay's face and smiled. _Maybe it won't be that bad after all…_


	4. Hawaii, Here We Come!

**Chapter 4:**

 **Gabi's POV:**

We are now at the airport saying our goodbyes to our friends. I'm really gonna miss Sharpay. And Taylor. And Kelsi. And Martha. Heck! I'm even going to miss Chad and the other guys! I was cut off my mind when Sharpay called my name.

"Hey Ells! Forget about Troy Boy! There are a lot more cute guys in Hawaii. Almost as hot as Zeke!" Sharpay whispered.

I giggled softly and smiled at Sharpay, with tears in my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you girls so so so much!" I said, wiping the tears in my eyes.

"GROUP HUG!" Taylor squealed.

We hugged each other tightly one last time and said our goodbyes.

"Pay! No pink for a week!" Gabriella shouted one last time.

* * *

When we boarded on the plane, I checked my ticket and sat down. Who was gonna sit next to me if my parents aren't sitting with me? I sure hope it's not going to be a creepy old man or something like that…Then I saw Troy walking toward my seat, looking at his own ticket. I panicked. Was he going to sit next to me? Of course he was! Our parents must have done this for us to have more 'bonding time'. Ugh! Stupid meddling parents!

"What are _you_ doing here?" I hissed at him.

"This is my seat. What the heck are _you_ doing here?" He snapped.

"I'm sitting here because this is _my seat_!"

"Shit. I'm sitting with you."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

The old lady in front of us turned around and glared at us.

"Shhh!" She said.

Troy sat down next to me and both of us kept our mouths shut for the whole plane ride. We didn't want to know what the old lady was capable of if we disturb her again. I must have been too tired and fell asleep during the ride. I woke up when a heard a flash. _Oh god._ I slowly opened my eyes, dreading what I would see. My head was on Bolton's shoulder and his head was on my head. I saw Auntie Lucille and my mum smiling at us as they cooed. Uncle Jack was holding a camera and smirking.

"Awwww…You two look so cute together!" My mum squealed.

Wait. Did she just squeal? This is creepy.

"I knew the arranged marriage was one of the best decisions I've ever made!" Lucille said.

I frowned. They weren't supposed to feel like that. They should feel very guilty instead of being happy and excited about it. Suddenly, Troy stirred slowly. He must've woken up.

"W-What happened?" He asked groggily, obviously not fully awake.

"Let's just say your parents and my mum took a picture of us sleeping and thought it was sooooo cute," I muttered.

That woke him out.

"What?!" He groaned.

I guess him and I also have the same feeling towards our parents. We landed safely and went to the hotel. The hotel we were staying at was called 'The Island'. **A/N: I made it up.** Our parents went to check in and get our key cards. They came back holding three cards.

"So, Lucille and Jack will be staying one room, which is 1412. I will be-"

But before my mum could finish, I interrupted her.

"Sharing with me right? Troy will have the other room himself," I quickly said, hoping I was right.

"Sorry honey, but you're wrong. I will be in room 1413 on my own while you and Troy share room 1414 together."

Both of our jaws dropped. Troy and I looked at my mum, and then we stared at each other and looked at our parents utterly confused.

"What do you mean sharing one room?" Troy asked his parents.

"Exactly that son!" Jack said, and then grinned.

We looked at each other again and shouted at the same time.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

That's all for today. Sorry for my lack of updating. I've been super busy lately. I'll try to update once a week. Hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review:)


	5. Are You Kidding Me?

**Chapter 5:**

 **Gabi's POV**

You've _got_ to be kidding me!? Me? In a room with Bolton? Being married to him is bad enough, going on a vacation together is worse, now I have to _share a room with him?_ THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE WORST TRIP EVER! UGHH!

"Heck _no_! There's no way I'm sharing a room with _him_!" I argued.

"Like I wanna share with _you_ ," Troy sneered.

Our parents sighed and shook their heads.

"Now both of you calm down, people are staring at us," Lucille warned.

"You two are going to be in that room and that's final!" Maria said sternly.

We immediately turned to Uncle Jack aka Troy's dad, for help. We put on our best puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"That's not gonna work on me kids, I'm with your mothers," Jack said, unable to hide a smirk.

The two of us groaned. There's no way we can get outta this mess. Damn that stupid arranged marriage! We took our key cards, one for me and one for him, and went into our room. When I opened the door, I was amazed with the sight. This room was HUGE! There was a massive television, our own Jacuzzi, a big fluffy sofa and a balcony. I opened the door that lead to the bedroom and froze. Oh god. This CANNOT be happening. It can't. It just simply couldn't.

"BOLTON! I think we might have a problem!" I hollered.

Troy rushed into the room within a minute and looked around.

"What's wr- Damn it. You're kidding me right?"

There was only one bed. ONE BED?! Where am I gonna sleep? There's NO way I'm taking the couch. Or worse the bathtub. He's sleeping somewhere else and that's final! I am not sharing with him. Not. A. Chance. No wonder I had a bad feeling about this trip. Bet our oh so lovely parents planned this for us to 'bond'.

"One bed? Why is there only one bed?"

"No shit Sherlock. Well, I'm taking the bed, you're gonna camp on the couch."

"No, I take the bed, you take the couch."

And the 'Who gets the bed' war starts again. It lasted for a long time until we came up with a conclusion. Which I am most certainly, not happy about it.

"Fine, we'll share." I said.

"Fine by me. But you better stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."  
"Like I wanna be next to you jerk."

"Maybe you came up with that suggestion just because you can't resist me."

"In your dreams Mr. My Ego Is Taller than the Sky."

Then we heard Uncle Jack calling us.

"Everything alright in there?" Jack asked.

"Never better," Troy said sarcastically.

Uncle Jack grinned.

"You knew that this was gonna happen didn't you?" I accused.

He put his hand on his chest and fake gasped.

"How could you accuse me of doing such crime?" He wailed dramatically.

Troy and I glared at him and groaned.

"By the way, we're heading down the beach in five, get dressed and meet us at the lobby."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is too short. I promise that the next one will be longer. Leave a review and I'll give you a cookie!


	6. To The Beach

**Chapter 6:**

 **Gabi's POV**

I changed into my new bought red bikini and put on a T-shirt and my white shorts. I took the hotel towel and looked into the mirror to check if I look fine and had a flashback about my last conversation with Troy.

* * *

 _Last Conversation with Troy…_

I just finished changing into my bikini and was finding a shirt to wear. I turned around saw Troy staring at me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Checking me out, Bolton?" I said.

Troy snapped out of his mind immediately.

"What? No! Pfft…Of course not. Why would I be checking you out? There are a lot of hotter girls than you on the beach…" He babbled.

I smirked at him and shook my head.

"Whatever you say pervert," I said sarcastically.

"See I t—Hey! I am not a pervert!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

I turned around at walked to the bathroom. Before I closed the door, I popped my head out and looked at Troy.

"I'm gonna change now so don't you dare to peek or I'll kill you. Also, admit that you were staring at me, which you certainly were."

* * *

I smiled at the memory. Troy can be so cute sometimes. Wait. What?! What the heck was I thinking? Troy Bolton is most certainly not cute! He is a self centered, annoying prat! _And yet he can be so caring sometimes._ Huh? Where did that come from? _I'm the voice that knows everything in the deepest part in your heart._ You gotta be kidding me. Troy Bolton is not caring. He is a insensitive, egoistic jerk. _You gotta admit that he's cute._ Ugh. We are now walking down towards the beach with my mum and Troy's parents. They are talking excitedly.

"…Yeah, let's go to the Honolulu zoo tomorrow. I haven't been to a zoo since Troy turned seven," Jack said.

A zoo? Seriously? How old do they think we are? Five? When we arrived at the beach, we rented five beach chairs. I chose the one with red and white strips. Boy, I'm full of Wildcat spirit. Wait, Troy just chose the same chair as me. Well he does have good taste. _You finally admitted it!_ Shut it brain. Our parents found a spot under the shade and we put our stuff there.

"Look Lucy! They chose the same chair!" Maria said.

"Thank god! I was wondering if they would argue about the wedding colors!" Lucille told Maria.

Wedding colors. They are talking about wedding colors. GOD SAVE ME PLEASE! After their little chat, Auntie Lucille suggested that Troy and I should go swimming while they go grab some food. I objected immediately. I am not going to swim with Troy Freakin' Bolton.

"NO! I mean, no. You guys should spend more family time. Mum and I can go grab some food ourselves," I said.

"But you kids should enjoy the fun!" My mum argued.

"No, you guys should enjoy yourselves. We have lots of fun everyday. By the way, we are NOT kids."

"Okay then. You and Troy go and watch our stuff cuz we're gonna HAVE FUN!" Jack shouted.

I giggled while Troy chuckled. Sometimes I wonder if we're the adults and they're the kids. They ran down to the ocean with huge smiles on their faces. I watched them until I got bored and looked at Troy, who was playing with his fingers.

"Hey, since we're gonna be here for a while, how about we play a game?" I suggested.

Troy hesitated and thought for a while.

"Sure," He said.

"Let's play twenty questions!"

"Ok, I'll start. Favorite sport?"

"Typical athlete question. Dancing."

"Favorite movie?"

"The Notebook."

"Your ideal date?"

* * *

I'm not really happy about this chapter and it's not my best work. I ran out of ideas. But still, I hope you enjoyed it. I am planning to start a Q&A section so feel free to ask me questions and I'll pick a few to answer. Please review:)


	7. Gabriella's Father

**Q &A:**

 **rileylana16-My celeb crush is...Zac Efron! He is so hot! And I love his baby blues...And also, I very glad that you enjoy my story. Congratulations for getting an account:) By the way, I don't think your name is weird, I love the way it sounds. It's cute. My name is wayyy weirder.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Gabi's POV**

 _Last time:_

 _"_ _Hey, since we're gonna be here for a while, how about we play a game?" I suggested._

 _Troy_ _hesitated and thought for a while._

 _"_ _Sure," He said._

 _"_ _Let's play twenty questions!"_

 _"_ _Ok, I'll start. Favorite sport?"_

 _"_ _Typical athlete question. Dancing."_

 _"_ _Favorite movie?"_

 _"_ _The Notebook."_

 _We asked each other questions and learned more about each other._

 _"_ _Your ideal date?"_

* * *

I hesitated and thought for a second. My ideal date…A picnic sounds nice, maybe to a concert?

"Um…I gonna go for going to the carnival. The last time I went there I was 8. I haven't been there since my dad…disappeared," I said quietly.

I had tears in my eyes and looked down on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Troy said sincerely.

Instead of answering him and telling him that I'm fine, I didn't answer him and kept kicking the sand again and again. The sky was turning darker as the sun went down.

"Sorry, I just—I miss him so much. Every time I see my friends with their dads, I can't help but think how we would be if he was here. He would still be here if it wasn't for me!"

I closed my eyes and remembered what happened to my daddy. My dad disappeared in a plane crash when I was just a little girl. He was coming back from his business trip to New York for my birthday to surprise me. But he disappeared. No one found his body. Everyone else on the plane was found but not my dad. He was the only one that wasn't found. The police closed this case after looking for him for three years. I couldn't blame them though; there was no hope of him coming back.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself," Troy told me softly yet sternly.

My eyes were red and puffy by now. I looked at Troy as I felt a tear sliding down to my check.

"It is my fault! If I didn't make him feel guilty about not coming to my birthday party he wouldn't be in the plane crash!" I burst into tears as I said that to Troy.

I threw my hand around Troy and hugged him tightly, sobbing in his chest. He patted my back and hugged me back.

"Don't cry, it's not your fault. No one can predict that there would be an accident," Troy whispered in my ear.

"But the last thing I said to him was that I hated him!"

I kept on crying and Troy just say silent and let me cry in his chest. He sent a text to his dad telling him that we're going back to the hotel first. As we were walking, I couldn't help but think about how sweet and caring Troy was just now. I got his shirt all wet but he didn't say a thing.

"Thanks. And sorry about your shirt," I said quietly.

Troy smiled slightly and shrugged.

"It's fine. Just glad that you're okay," He replied.

 _Maybe I've been wrong about him. Maybe this arranged marriage is a good thing. Maybe Troy can actually be a nice person._

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a review and check out my other story, My Superstar written with my friend Roni. Also, check out my cute fic about baby Gabi and Troy called A Little Wedding. The Q &A section is still on by the way. Enjoy:) _


	8. Will You Go on a Date With Me?

**Chapter 8**

 **Gabi's POV**

After the crying incident, Troy and I has gotten closer and closer. We started off as acquaintances and then became friends. Now, we were really good friends.

Of course our parents were shocked at first, but they were really glad that we are getting along. That made them _really_ happy. Especially Mum and Auntie Lucille. I was daydreaming in my room and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Mija?"

It was my mum. She told me that Uncle Jack suggested that Troy and I should spend the day together while the adults have the day to themselves. Troy walked in and I smiled. He smiled back at me. Then, he scratched the back of his head. He always does that when he's nervous. Wonder what he's up to.

"Um, Brie?"

My heart melted. I loved this nickname he came up for me. He was the only person who could call me this, not even my mum. Just like the nicknames Chad and I made for each other.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well err…Since we're free tonight, I was wondering…"

He paused for moment. Maybe he's going to ask me out? Don't be silly, we're just friends, why on Earth would he do that?

"Ifyouwannagooutwithme?"

I understood his words completely. Sharpay and I always talk really fast on the phone. It's a dream come true! _I told you so!_ Shut it inner me.

"Sure!" I said.

I felt my cheeks growing red. I'm so excited.

"I'll meet you at the lobby in an hour?" Troy said nervously.

"Okay!"

I smiled at him. He left the room and went to the pool for a swim. Oh. My. Freakin'. God. Troy asked me on a date! This is the best day of my life! How am I supposed to get ready in an hour?! God, I sound like Sharpay. Then it clicked me. That's it! Sharpay!

I quickly dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Said Sharpay.

"Hey Shar! It's me, Gabriella."

"Ella! I missed you so much!"

"You too. Um listen, I have a date with-" I started.

However, Sharpay cut me off. Just as I expected.

"Omigosh! You have a date?! Who is it? A cute Hawaii surfer? Is he hot? Ella I'm so happy for you."

I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. She sure is a drama queen.

"I'll tell you when I come back. Anyways, I need your help. I have one hour to get ready but I have no clue what to wear."

"Well you can wear…"

For the next fifteen minutes, I used it just to pick an outfit with the help of my bestie. It was worth it. I started doing my make up and styled my hair. I still have ten minutes left. I took a selfie and sent it to the girls.

* * *

Normal: Gabriella

 **Bold: Sharpay**

 _Italics: Taylor_

Underline: Kelsi

Gabriella sent a photo.

WildcatBrie14: U gals like it? **A/N: Screen name seems familiar =)**

 _ScienceGeek08: Lookin' hot girl:)_

MusicLuver17: Luv it Gabs3

 **PinkPrincess32: Mystery guy is gonna luv u;)**

 _ScienceGeek08: Mystery guy?! Gabs did u 4get 2 mention sth?_

MusicLuver17: Is he hot? Hawaiian? Name?

 **PinkPrincess32: She won't tell me! And I'm her BFF :(**

WildcatBrie14: U r turning into the drama queen Shar is Kels…

 **PinkPrincess32: I m not a DQ!**

 _ScienceGeek08: U r Shar…Anyways, who's the guy?_

WildcatBrie14: Not telling…G2g…Ttyl…Bye!

* * *

I turned off my phone and grinned slightly. I swear my friends are acting more like Sharpay these days. I looked into the mirror one last time and left my hotel room. I got into an elevator and went to the lobby. Troy was waiting for me there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked towards him with a smile on my face.

 _It's now or never._

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me a review:) Any ideas on what Troy would plan to do with Gabi on their date? Thanks a lot for reading this.

 _Trivia:_

 _Who is Jimmy Zara's best friend?_

That's an easy one. Whoever gets the correct answer will have a shoutout!


	9. The Date

**Chapter 9:**

 _Last time:_

 _I looked into the mirror one last time and left my hotel room. I got into an elevator and went to the lobby. Troy was waiting for me there. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked towards him with a smile on my face._

 _It's now or never._

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

Troy spotted me and waved. To my surprise, I'm not nervous anymore when he's around me. I'm always comfortable when I was with Troy and I can always be myself. Even when we were arguing.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

"You bet!" I said.

"Well then, let's go Miss Montez."

"Okay Mr. Bolton."

The corner of my mouth twitched. He's just too cute. It's funny when I think about it. On the first few days in our vacation, I absolutely _loathed_ him. But now, I really like him. We got into the cab. I couldn't hear where we were going because Troy told the driver quietly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Wait and see," Troy said.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Troy chuckled. Fortunately, it wasn't a long ride. I didn't have to wait so long. I gaped at the sight when the driver stopped the car. Troy paid him and we got out. I was still gaping at the sight.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Troy exclaimed.

I giggled. He brought me to the carnival. I haven't been there in years. I guess he did pay attention when we were playing twenty questions. We walked into the entrance as he slipped his hand in mines. I pretended not to notice but my heart is beating rapidly. Troy sent me a reassuring smile and my heart calmed down a bit. The kids had their faces painted with tigers, princesses and almost everything you can think of on them. A lot of people were carrying huge stuffed animals that they won in games, there were balloons everywhere and you could hardly miss the scent of the food from almost every corner in the large area. We went to the game booths and played a lot of games. Troy won a lot of games and gave me a giant fluffy teddy bear as a gift. The sky stared to get darker.

"Aw…It's so cute! Thanks Troy!" I said.

I kissed his cheek and he blushed. I giggled.

"C'mon! You don't wanna miss all the fun do you? Race you to the Ferris wheel!" I said playfully.

We ran to the Ferris wheel. I was squealing as he chased me. I felt like we were back to kids again. Sometimes I wished we never had to grow up. I wish we could stay being kids with nothing to worry about. No college, no stress, and definitely no arranged marriage. But again, if this never happened, I would have never discovered this part of Troy. We hopped on to a cart sat down. Unfortunately, I forgot my fear of heights. I was shaking as we went up. I shut my eyes and felt Troy slip his hand into mine.

"Don't be afraid. Open your eyes or you'll miss the wonderful view," I heard him say.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. He was right. It was beautiful up there. The view was amazing. You could see the whole carnival up here and the sunset. I turned to him and smiled.

"You're right. It's beautiful up here," I breathed.

Troy didn't reply but he smiled. I didn't notice how close we were as he started to lean in. Before I knew anything, our lips touched.

* * *

A cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't how I planned it but that's how it went out. I hope you still enjoyed it. Especially since I added a kiss;)

A shoutout to _nessa_ as I promised in my last chapter as she answered my question correctly.

 _Trivia:_

 _Who interuppted Troy and Gabriella as they were about to kiss in HSM 1?_

Shoutouts to whoever is right!


	10. Be My Girlfriend?

**Chapter 10**

 **Gabriella's POV**

 _Last time:_

 _I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. He was right. It was beautiful up there. The view was amazing. You could see the whole carnival up here and the sunset. I turned to him and smiled._

 _"_ _You're right. It's beautiful up here," I breathed._

 _Troy_ _didn't reply but he smiled. I didn't notice how close we were as he started to lean in. Before I knew anything, our lips touched._

* * *

Troy pulled back and he looked very anxious. I was also stunned. I never expected this to happen. But I sure did enjoy it. I liked it a lot. I blushed and avoided his gaze. This is gonna be so awkward. He would never like me. He must have thought I was someone else. But then I couldn't help but think maybe he actually kissed me because he liked me?

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just felt l…" Troy started babbling.

I stifled a giggle.

"It's okay. I-I don't regret it," I said quietly, finally looking at him.

He looked at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes but he was also shocked. Maybe I was wrong. What if he does like me?

"Y-you don't?"

"I don't, honestly. I-I'm not sure if this is the right time but I just wanted to say, I-I really like you."

Troy smiled triumphantly as if he just won something. I sent him a soft smile.

"I like you a lot too."

My heart melted at that exact moment. He liked me. He really said it. Oh. My. God. I couldn't describe how I was feeling. Happy, excited, glad, delighted. Nothing can represent how happy I'm feeling right now. There were butterflies in my stomach. My head leaned on his shoulders as Troy held my hand tightly. We didn't say anything. We just stayed silent until the ride ended. We got off the cart and walked towards the exit. We didn't talk to each other but we kept holding hands. We decided to go back my foot. Even though we weren't speaking, we still held hands. Just as we were about to go into the lobby, Troy opened his mouth and talked.

"Brie, I know we just got along with each other as we weren't friends when we were in Albuquerque. But, well, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled widely like there's not tomorrow. This is a dream come true! _I told you so._ I guess my inner me was right all along. _Of course I am! I am the deepest part of you!_ I turned to look at him.  
"Yes! Yes! Of course!" I squealed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged my new boyfriend. I never dated anyone before. Sure, I had boys asking me out, but I never said yes. He was my first boyfriend, not to mention my first kiss. Troy kissed my temple, then my forehead, my cheek and my lips.

"You Gabriella Montez, are an amazing person," He whispered.

"And you Mr. Troy Bolton, are incredible," I said.

We walked into the hotel hand in hand, both chatting happily. An old lady walked by and smiled at us sweetly.

"Ah, young love." said the old woman.

We beamed at her. We walked into the elevator, stealing glances at each other as we went up. There was only one thing on my mind.

 _I'm definitely falling for him._

* * *

Sorry for the short chappie! I promise to have a longer chapter next time. I hope you liked this chapter:)

Shoutouts to _wildcats2016, gmvasquez70_ and _rileylana16_ as they answered the question correctly.

 _Trivia:_

 _What did Mrs. Evans aka the twins' mom call Ryan in HSM 2?_

Remember to check out my one-shot _I'm Marrying Your Imaginary Boyfriend._


	11. The Parents

**Chapter 11**

 **Gabriella's POV**

The next morning, I woke up early finding myself sleeping on Troy's chest with his strong arms wrapped over my waist. I smiled. I slowly crept out of his embrace, careful not to wake him up. We both had a tiring night. We came back at midnight. I went to the washroom, brushed my teeth and changed into a cute sundress. When I came back into the bedroom, I saw that Troy was not in bed. I walked towards the bed and suddenly someone wrapped his arm around me waist. I gasped.

"Good morning," He whispered.

I broke out off his embrace and slapped his arm playfully. He was grinning like a fool.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" I said.

Troy just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What, no good morning Troy or how are you?"

"Nope!"

I tried to glare at him but failed miserably. Instead, I burst out laughing. Troy saw that and chuckled.

"Not even a morning kiss for your awesome and good looking boyfriend?" He pouted.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. Troy crossed his arms and pretended to be angry. I smirked. Then, he started to tickle me. I was laughing too hard and I had to surrender.

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!" I exclaimed while giggling.

Troy stopped and I gave him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a knock at the door. We groaned inwardly and pulled back, annoyed that we had to break our make out section. Troy went to open the door and we saw my mum.

"Morning kids. Meet us at the restraint on the fifth floor in ten minutes and we'll have breakfast there," Maria said.

We nodded almost immediately and got rid of my mother quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief when she left. Troy and I looked at each other with a glint in both of our eyes. We continued what we were doing just now until I broke the kiss.

"We only have eight minutes left to get ready and you still haven't changed yet."

Troy changed into a red Wildcat shirt and we left to find our parents. As we entered the restaurant, Aunt Lucille waved at me and we walked towards her.

"Morning you two," Lucille said warmly.

We greeted her and the rest of our parents and ordered our food. As we were waiting for the food to arrive, our parents took this opportunity to 'play' twenty questions with us. Or in other words, they kept asking us questions about our life. They must have noticed that we were holding hands, because I saw my mum exchanging secret smiles with Aunt Lucille while pointing at our hands. Troy must have saw this too because he sent me a smirk.

" _Sooooo_ , have you two ever thought of being more than friends?" Maria asked innocently.

" _Yeeeah_ , I mean you are getting married…" Lucille continued with the same tone.

I silently giggled as Troy chuckled. Our moms are so bad at acting. Yet they look hilarious like this. Troy sent me a look and we turned to our moms again.

" _Well_ ," Troy started, imitating their tone.

"We might be dating and forgot to mention that bit to you," I finished.

Our moms plus Troy's dad looked at us, jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I was kinda in a rush while writing it.

Shoutouts to CarmelitaMontoyaBenso and a guest.

 _Trivia:_

 _What song did Ryan and Kelsi sing in High School Musical 3 in the last performace/musical? (Hint: NOT Just Wanna Be With You)_


	12. The Island

**Chapter 12:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

* * *

 _"_ _Sooooo, have you two ever thought of being more than friends?" Maria asked innocently._

 _"_ _Yeeeah, I mean you are getting married…" Lucille continued with the same tone._

 _I silently giggled as Troy chuckled. Our moms are so bad at acting. Yet they look hilarious like this. Troy sent me a look and we turned to our moms again._

 _"_ _Well," Troy started, imitating their tone._

 _"_ _We might be dating and forgot to mention that bit to you," I finished._

 _Our moms plus Troy's dad looked at us, jaws dropped._

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_

* * *

Troy and I burst out laughing. There expression was PRICLELESS! They looked like they just won the lottery, shocked yet delighted.

"Dating?! When did that happen?" They half yelled.

"Yesterday night," Troy said as he stifled a laugh.

"Awwww! Our wish came true!" Maria said.

"You look so cute together!" Lucille gushed.

I smiled. I guess our parents have made the right decision after all. If it wasn't because of this arranged marriage, Troy and I wouldn't be together right now. I'm glad that we were together, I couldn't stand being married to someone I despise. Later that day, all of us went to a beach on an island. Our parents went to surf and swim while Troy and I were just lying on the sand enjoying the sun. Just then, Troy rolled over to me and grinned.

"Hey, wanna explore the island?" He asked.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, if there is a monster, your knight in shining armor would save you!"

"I thought Chad was in Albuquerque…"

Troy sulked and looked at me with his infamous puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

"Fine!" I said.

Troy grinned like a mad dog and brought me with him. I put on my flip flops and followed him. We walked and walked and all we saw were trees, sand, and flowers…Nothing special. It was getting darker and darker as we got farther. As a wind came blowing, I shivered. This place is starting to give me a bad vibe. I clutched onto Troy's arm tightly as we walked.

"Troy, Can we go back? I'm scared." I asked.

"Okay," Troy said.

I held his hand tightly and glanced sideways. We walked and walked but it seemed like we were walking back to the same place again and again.

"T-Troy, w-where are we?" I spluttered.

"Brie, hate to break it to you, but…I think we're lost," Troy said nervously.

* * *

There! Another cliffy done! Hope you liked this! Please review!


	13. What's that?

**Chapter 13:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _As a wind came blowing, I shivered. This place is starting to give me a bad vibe. I clutched onto Troy's arm tightly as we walked._

 _"_ _Troy, Can we go back? I'm scared." I asked._

 _"_ _Okay," Troy said._

 _I held his hand tightly and glanced sideways. We walked and walked but it seemed like we were walking back to the same place again and again._

 _"_ _T-Troy, w-where are we?" I spluttered._

 _"_ _Brie, hate to break it to you, but…I think we're lost," Troy said nervously._

* * *

"Troy, _please_ tell me that you're kidding," I said.

"I'm not," Troy told me.

I stared at him and he looked at me guiltily. I was too scared to say anything. We were here; lost on an island with no food, no phone and we only have each other. Troy looked at me and waited for me to say something.

" _What_ are we going to do?" I breathed.

"I honestly don't know," Troy said quietly.

"You don't know. What do you mean you don't know? We are stuck in and island and it was _your_ idea to come!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea we would get lost!" Troy said.

"We're on a freaking island! Of course we could get lost!"

"What do you want me to do?!"

"To get us out of here!"

I glared at Troy angrily and crossed my arms. We were now lost on an island thanks to him. And I'm not sure if we're going to get out of here. _Alive._ I looked around and wiped the tears that fell from my arm. I turned around and hoped that Troy wouldn't see me like that.

"You know what, how about we just start a fire and rest and figure out what to do tomorrow?" I suggested, still not looking at Troy.

"Okay," Troy agreed.

We went to collect some wood, not talking to each other. I kept walking and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. I couldn't cry. I just couldn't. I have to stay strong at a situation like this.

"I-I'm sorry Brie," Troy said.

I looked at him and threw my arms around his neck. Tears kept falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Troy looked taken aback but he held me closely.

"T-Troy, I'm scared. I'm so scared! I don't want to die!" I sobbed.

Troy cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with determination in his eyes.

"Listen. We're going to get out of here alive, you and me. I'm gonna get you out of here no matter what."

I smiled softly and kissed him. He responded to the kiss and we pulled away, smiling at each other. We continued walking; hand in hand, looking for more wood. Troy was at the front looking for food while I was behind him picking up things that I found useful. I stopped and looked at Troy as he shouted my name.

"Brie! Come and see what I've found!"

* * *

I know that this chapter isn't half good and I'm sorry. I was quite rushed writing this chapter because I needed to study for my test on Friday but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. Please review and tell me what you think Troy found and whoever has the most creative idea gets a shoutout! Toodles!


	14. The Mysterious Person

**Chapter 14**

 _Last time:_

 _"_ _T-Troy, I'm scared. I'm so scared! I don't want to die!" I sobbed._

 _Troy_ _cupped my face with his hands and looked at me with determination in his eyes._

 _"_ _Listen. We're going to get out of here alive, you and me. I'm gonna get you out of here no matter what."_

 _I smiled softly and kissed him. He responded to the kiss and we pulled away, smiling at each other. We continued walking; hand in hand, looking for more wood. Troy was at the front looking for food while I was behind him picking up things that I found useful. I stopped and looked at Troy as he shouted my name._

 _"_ _Brie! Come and see what I've found!"_

* * *

 **Gabriella's POV**

I ran towards Troy and gasped. There was a hut built in wood. I walked inside and saw some fruit and something that looked like a bed also made of wood. The fruit still looked fresh so someone must be near us now. We saw some torn clothes and a broken suitcase with some stuff inside. I looked at Troy.

"What is this place?" I asked, even if I knew he was clueless.

"I think someone might be living here," Troy said.

I sighed. This was no help. This person living here must be so lonely. There was no one here on the island with whoever this person is.

"Let's wait for however this is here," I said.

Troy nodded and hugged me. I was shivering. It was so cold here. We sat on the mud and waited for this mysterious person to come home. Then, something caught my eye. It was a photo. The photo must have been soaked before. It was a photo of a family. There was a girl, a woman and a man in this picture. The girl was quite young and this picture must have been taken on her birthday. I gasped. I recognized the people in the photo. It was me. And my parents. It was taken on my seven year old birthday. If this mysterious person had this photo, he must be my dad. My dad was living here. He was alive. Stranded on this island for years.

"Troy," I called for him hoarsely.

Troy came here and I showed him the photo. He looked shocked. He must have recognized it since he was at my birthday party that year too.  
"M-my dad. Daddy is alive. He's a-alive!" I cried.

I sobbed. Troy wrapped his arms around me and I cried in his arms. He cupped my cheeks and wiped the tears off my face. Suddenly, I heard someone walking in. My heart was beating really fast. I turned around and gasped. Tears were formed into my eyes again. It was my dad. My dad whom I thought was dead. My dad whom I thought I'd never see again. My dad whom I haven't seen in years.

"Daddy?" I croaked.


	15. Carlos Montez

**Chapter 15:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I stared at the man in front of me. I couldn't believe it. My dad was alive. He was right in front of me. Then my heart stopped. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he got amnesia or something like that? However, my fears were completely cleared when my dad finally spoke.

"Princess? Mija is that you?" He whispered.

"Yes, it's me daddy."

I burst into tears and ran to hug him. He remembers me, he really does. I was in his embrace and crying on his chest. But my dad didn't care. He let me cry and he stroked my head like he used to when I was sad, and he whispered soothing words into my ear.

"I missed you so much daddy," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back and wiped the tears off my face. I turned back to glance at Troy and saw him smiling at us too.

"So, who is this young man?" Dad asked.

"Don't you remember him daddy? It's Troy!" I exclaimed.

Dad looked taken aback for a second. He looked at Troy up and down then broke into a grin and hugged him. Troy was definitely shocked. He never expected this. Sure, he thought dad might shake his hand or pat his back, but never hugging him.

"Wow Troy, you've grown up well. Look at these muscles," Dad said.

"Thanks Uncle Carlos," Troy said.

"I remember playing basketball with you almost every weekend. Man, I missed those days. Still up for a game?"

"You bet!"

I smiled. I guess I don't need to worry about dad not approving Troy being my boyfriend. This has to be one of the best days of my life. Except the fact that we're stuck on a stranded island with no food. Damn, I can't believe I almost forgot that.

"So how did you get here?" Dad suddenly asked.

Troy and I shared secret glances and started to tell him about our story…


	16. Saved

**Chapter 16:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Days have passed since Troy and I told Dad about our story of getting here. Luckily, Dad wasn't mad at Troy for bringing me with him to explore the island. He actually said, as I quote when Troy apologized, "Its fine Troy, I would've brought Maria here when I was your age too." Anyways, three days have gone by since we first got here and Dad and I have been as close as ever. He has taught us some survival tips and how to hunt a lion. Just joking. He did show us where to find food though. Suddenly, I heard a sound of a buzz.

"Brie, come here! Quick! We're saved!" Troy shouted.

My heart stopped. Did I just hear him right? I ran towards my boyfriend and saw him and Daddy smiling widely with two guys next to them. It seems like they were from the rescue team, judging from their clothes, and the helicopter right on top of us. I looked at my dad then to Troy and smiled. We're saved. We're finally saved! That means that we can see our friends and family again! But what about mom and dad? We can't just go back and say, "Hey mum! I'm back, guess what? We found dad!" right? My thoughts were interrupted when one of the men told me to get on the helicopter.

"I've never imagined my first time riding a helicopter would be like this. I should've been driving it, not sitting at the back," Troy mused.

Dad chuckled while I snorted. Troy was unbelievable. Who on Earth would dream about that? Certainly not me.

"You've been imagining about driving a helicopter?" I asked.

"Hey, a guy can dream!"

I giggled and leaned my head onto Troy's shoulder. I still couldn't believe that we were dating. One day we were sworn enemies and the next day we were lovers. I saw dad smiling at us and a warm feeling surrounded my heart. I was so glad that I've finally found my dad whom I haven't seen in years. Even if our reunion had to be in a stranded island. I looked out of the helicopter's window and gasped. It looked beautiful up here. The view I saw on the Ferris wheel was nothing compared to this. It was amazing. The sea, the sky, trees, the land. Everything looked so beautiful up here.

"I have never seen such a beautiful view up high before. Not even on a plane," Troy mused.

I turned to look at him and giggled. It seems like we could read each other's minds.

"That's because you are usually too busy watching movies on a plane," I teased.

Dad chuckled as Troy smiled sheepishly. I continued looking at the view until I saw a familiar sight, the hotel we were staying at. I nudged Troy and pointed at what I saw. Within a second, Troy and I had identical grins on our faces. Dad must have seen that because he looked at us with confusion on his face.

"What are you two grinning about?" Dad asked.

Instead of answering him, I sent a cheeky smirk at him and turned my attention back to my boyfriend. I couldn't wait to go back! Suddenly, I got worried. What about mum? How would she feel about this? I was about to ask Troy about his opinion when the pilot announced that we would be landing soon. All my worries disappeared in a sudden because of my excitement. I slipped my hand into Troy's and leaned my head onto my Dad. At last, we were back. I thanked the rescue team and pulled the two men out of the helicopter. I dragged them to the hotel praying that Lucille, Jack and mum haven't left yet. The three of us got into an elevator and arrived to the floor our family should be on. Troy went to find his own parents as I led my Dad in front of mum's hotel room and stood there. Room 1413. My heart stopped. I glanced at my dad and took a deep breath. I knocked the door and waited for an answer. The door slowly opened and out came my mum, who had tears in her eyes the moment she saw me.

"Gabi? Is that you?" She asked.

I nodded and she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. Both of us started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh sweetheart, I was so worried! I love you so much!" Mum whispered.

"I love you to Mami," I told her sincerely.

We pulled away and smiled happily at each other. That's when she finally noticed Dad's presence. Mum looked at him with disbelief in her eyes and her face turned pale.

"Carlos?" She breathed.


	17. Reunited

**Chapter 17:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I looked at my parents and crossed my fingers. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen. I'd hate to see them upset when they only just reunited again. But all my fears had disappeared when Dad and Mum shared a long, passionate kiss. Ew. I knew that they were glad to see each other again, I did not need to see that. I turned my back around them to see Jack and Lucille sharing a group hug with Troy. I smiled. Everyone was happy again. I motioned Troy and his parents to come over.

"Whoa. Who's the guy Maria's kissing? I didn't know she met anyone here," Jack asked.

"Wait and see," I told them.

Troy and I smirked at the confused couple. They did not know what was going to hit them. We watched as Mum and Dad finally finished their reunion and broke apart.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucille exclaimed.

She ran towards my parents and hugged them tightly, along with Jack who just recovered from his shock. Then, the six of us shared an embrace which felt like we haven't seen each other for a long time. This was partly true. But none of that really matters anymore. All I care was that we were finally a complete family.

* * *

 **Hi guys. First, I am very sorry for the delay of the chapter and that the chapter was so so so short. I'm REALLY sorry. It's just that I've been busy like crazy with school and because I'm moving in two weeks. I just don't have any inspriations that helped me write this chapter. I know that the quality of my story is dropping and I apologsise. And PLEASE, if you guys have any ideas for me, DO NOT hesitate to DMme or leave me a review about it. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for supporting me and I apologise again for the quality of this chapter and delay.**


	18. Home

**Chapter 18:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Princess? Ready to go?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and finished my packing. All of us were leaving Hawaii today. We were going back to Albuquerque. To be honest, I could not say that I want to leave Hawaii, but I was quite fond of the idea of seeing all my friends again. Especially the gang. I was so excited of seeing Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha after such a long time. Oh, and the guys too. I missed teasing Chad's stupidity, it has been to long. I took my suitcase and headed to the lobby, where everyone was there waiting. I got inside the elevator and found Troy inside, who also had his luggage with him. I sent him a smile and kissed his cheek as a greeting.

"Hey, how are you?" I said.

"Fine. You know Brie, I've done a lot of thinking lately," Troy told me.

"You were thinking a lot?"

I giggled then fake gasped. Troy? Thinking? A lot? Wow. Troy mock glared at me and joined my laughter eventually.

"Anyways. Back to my thinking. I was wondering how we should break the news to the gang. Should we tell them before hand, or wait till they see us at school?" Troy questioned.

"Wait until school of course."

The two of us shared a smirk. I wonder how the gang would react once they knew we were together. Would they freak out? Scratch that, of course they would! This just made me wanted to go home more. The two of us got out of the lift to find or parents already at the lobby waiting for us. We said our greetings and headed to the airport. We stopped by a café to grab some breakfast and finally got there. Lucille handed us our flight tickets and told us to meet them on the plane as all of us wanted to go to different shops and our flight wasn't due for another two hours.

"I trust that you two would not mind sitting with each other this time," Lucille teased.

Troy and I turned to look at her and smiled sheepishly. We got back to Albuquerque in the afternoon and landed safely. This time it wasn't us, who fell asleep, but Mum and Dad. I took my phone out and took a photo of my sleeping parents.

"Say cheese," I whispered.

They woke up just like we did when we first went to Hawaii, except the fact that they did not freak out. I hope not. Instead, they woke up smiling at each other. We got off the plane and left the airport. Then, we headed back to our own houses. Dad stared in awe when he first stepped into our house. He went to check on the kitchen, my room, the backyard and Mum and his room. He came out and looked at us with disbelief.

"Nothing changed. You didn't throw anything away," He breathed.

Mum and I shared a look with each other and both smiled at Dad.

"Of course we didn't. There are a lot of memories in this place," Mum said.

Dad grinned widely and pulled us both into a big, warm, loving hug. We spent the rest of the evening together, watching movies and spending time together, like we used to. Dad picked the movie I loved the most when I was a kid, _Cinderella,_ and we watched it together like a complete family. Dad was planning to take us out for dinner at first, but decided to stay at home and order Chinese take out since all of us did not want to leave the house. Mum went to bed early because she was too tired after the trip which left Dad and I in the house awake. We watched the television in silence, a good kind of silence, and enjoyed the peace. We were finally enjoying life without any worries for the rest of the days.

"Hey Princess?" Dad asked, breaking the silence.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes Daddy?"

"How about we go to the carnival again next time?"

I smiled at him and leaned into his embrace.

"Of course Daddy."

* * *

 **A/N: Only one more chapter to go and the Epilogue to go! Please review and tell me about what you think about this chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**


	19. The Gang

**Chapter 19:**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Today was the day. The day we went back to school. The day we break the news to the gang. Or rather, not tell the gang about Troy and I. To be honest, I'm half nervous yet also half excited about today. We were finally going back to East High. I have to say I did kind of missed school; I am a nerd after all. I missed the food in the cafeteria. Mind you, the lunch lady has awesome cooking skills. I also missed the rooftop garden; it was always peaceful up there. I even missed Ms. Darbus! But most of all, I missed hanging out with the gang. The Hawaii trip ended up longer than we planned, since Troy and I got trapped on an island and our parents were too scared to leave. We did find my Daddy though. But it also meant that we lost quite a few days to hang with the gang. It doesn't matter now; we were going to see them anyways. I was eating my breakfast with my parents, pancakes made by Dad. I heard the honk of a car, and saw Troy's truck outside waiting for me. He was picking me up to school.

"Princess, go find your boyfriend now. You must be dying to see him since you missed him yesterday," Dad teased.

I stuck my tongue out to him and rushed to my room to get my bag. I kissed both of my parents on the cheeks and gave them both a big hug.

"Bye!" I said as I went out to find Troy.

We greeted each other with a small kiss and got into his truck. I turned on the radio and listened to the song that it was playing. I started humming to the melody and started singing the lyrics softly. Soon, Troy joined my singing and we ended up singing a duet together. I loved these small moments I shared with Troy. It was sweet and cute, also a very good memory. Such small but memorable clips of my life that made me smile. Troy was driving with one hand and holding mine with his other hand. Most people might find this dangerous but I trust his driving and I could feel the warmth in his hand.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked.

"Of course. Let's see how long it takes for the gang to find out," I replied with a cheeky smile.

"I bet you that Sharpay would freak out when she finds out."

We smirked at each other and I got out of the car, meeting the gang first as Troy went to park his truck. Uncle Jack came out of his office and nodded at me as a greeting, with a mischief glint in his eyes, which caused me to giggle. I found the gang in front of Chad's locker and quietly hid behind Chad who was complaining how Troy and I were not here yet, which was wrong since I was already behind him. The rest of the gang must have seen me since smirks were formed on their faces.

"Hey Chadster," I whispered.

Chad jumped but grinned when he saw me. He muffled me in a giant bear hug which I gladly returned, but soon regretted as soon as I let him hug me.

"Ch-Chad…Need a-air…" I gasped.

He immediately let go of me and once again someone pulled me into a group hug. The girls. At last the rest of the boys, Zeke and Jason, hugged me and greeted me. We started chatting and catching up with each other when I noticed something.

"Chad, where's Nicky?" I asked.

Chad froze and looked at his hands. His basketball was gone. He was holding just now. He must have dropped Nicky when he hugged me. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind Chad.

"Lost something, Chad?" He asked.

It was Troy. He was leaning on the wall and was holding a basketball, Chad's _precious_ Nicky.

"NICKY! OH MY GOD TROY YOU FOUND HIM! THANK YOU!" Chad squealed as he saw his best friend, pulling him in yet another bear hug.

We shared a secret smile when the girls attacked him with giant bear hugs while the guys shook their heads. Sure, they did miss him but they would not act like how the girls _and_ Chad did. They patted their captain's back and did a handshake with him. Troy walked closer towards us all to greet us. He wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Missed me?" He asked all of us.

Their jaws dropped. I was right; they were all shocked at how we were acting.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

But no one was as shocked as Sharpay. She let out a girly scream and leaped on me to give me a hug.

"Oh my god! You two are together aren't you?! I can't believe you didn't tell me Ella!" She screeched.

"I can. If we told you, you would most likely fly to Hawaii just to freak out," Troy muttered.

I giggled softly and slapped his arm playfully, also answering Sharpay's questions.

"When did this happen?" Ryan asked.

We told them everything about the trip. Including the time when we got stuck on the stranded island but found my Dad. They listened patiently and let out occasional gasps. They all expressed how they felt about this situation and luckily they all approved my relationship with Troy. Well, of course they would.

"It's gonna be so weird seeing you guys acting all mushy gushy since I'm used to seeing you guys fighting," Jason admitted.

We all laughed. That pretty much sums up everything the gang was thinking of. The bell rang. Troy and I shared one last kiss and smiled, heading to our next class together.

* * *

 **A/N: There! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Originally, I planned to write the epilogue after this chapter. But I just had to write the wedding! I could not resist! So instead of the epilogue, a chapter of the wedding will be posted next, then the epilogue will be uploaded. Please review and tell me about how you think of this chapter, and maybe you could tell me how you picture this wedding! Who knows, maybe I'll use your idea!**


	20. The Wedding

**Chapter 20:**

 **NOTE: I'm not writing in anyone's point of view in this chapter. Sorry for the changes.**

"Ella! I can't believe you're getting married today!" Sharpay squealed.

Gabriella Montez grinned at her blonde best friend. It has been three months since they revealed their relationship to the public and people had been planning for the wedding ever since. After three months of planning, the wedding was finally here. Sharpay had just finished doing Gabriella's hair and the ceremony would be in an hour. Taylor opened the door to go inside the bride's dressing room and Gabriella took this as an opportunity to glance at the venue.

The theme of the venue was mostly red and white, just as the couple wished. Red and white did look good together, especially since they were East High colors. Everything was right in order. The most fun part is that this wedding did not look like the ones at the church that people usually had. It was decorated like a school. There was the stage where musicales where usually held there, and it was the place Gabriella had to walk down the aisle to find Troy. There was also the cafeteria, where the refreshments and food were. The rest of the room was decorated like a classroom. It was expensive for sure, but the couple did have some sponsor from the Evans family, which were more than happy to help them as they also treat the two of them like their own kids. The girls had just finished the last touches of make up since Gabriella was going to be married in half an hour. She had her closes friends to be her bridesmaids. Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. Sharpay was her Maid of Honor.

"Honey?"

It was Carlos and Maria. Gabriella's parents. He was standing behind Gabriella just as she was thinking. The girls must have got out since they were no where to found. Gabriella smiled at them. She had always dreamed about her wedding since she was a small girl. She had often wondered how it would be like, with someone aside from your father to walk you down the aisle. But she did not need to worry about that anymore. Her Dad was here. For real. He was there waiting for her to walk her down the aisle, ready to give her to the man of her dreams. Her parents both took a seat next to her daughter and looked into the mirror.

"Gabi sweetheart, you look wonderful!" Maria whispered.

"Yeah Princess, you look lovely," Carlos said, "But there's just one little thing missing."

Gabriella looked at her smiling parents and raised her eyebrow in confusion. What was missing?

"What's missing?" she questioned.

"Close your eyes."

Gabriella did as she was told and closed her eyes. Carlos silently walked behind his daughter and slowly put something on top of her bridal veil. The bride slowly opened her eyes and gasped. It was a tiara. More specifically, the tiara that she lost when she was a little girl. Carlos bought this for Gabriella when she was six and she absolutely adored it, but lost it when he disappeared.

"Now, you look perfect. Just like a princess."

"Oh my god! I-I can't believe it! Thank you so much!" Gabriella exclaimed.

She hugged her Dad tightly as tears were gathered in her eyes. Her Dad kissed her forehead and hugged her back, along with her mother.

"Aww…"

It was the girls. Gabriella turned to them and giggled. She should have known that they would be eavesdropping. It was what they do.

"Gabs, you're up in ten minutes," Taylor said.

* * *

"What if she backs out? What if she suddenly leaves?"

Troy Bolton was pacing and walking around in his dressing room. He was afraid that Gabriella would suddenly decide to back out, afraid that she would suddenly think that he was not good enough for her. Chad and the other guys had enough. They had been calming him for the past thirty minutes and were starting to feel sick of his nonsense. They were sick of his doubts and were determined to make him stop at any cost.

"What if-" Troy started.

"For God's sake Hoops she's not going to leave you!" Chad expressed, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"Chad's right Troy, stop your what ifs!" Zeke exclaimed.

"But-"

"Gabriella's not going to leave you!" Jason chimed in.

"Yeah! You guys have been so mushy and gushy ever since you two got together! Nothing can break you two apart! Remember our senior year musicale?" said Ryan.

Suddenly, Chad took something out and gave it to Troy.

"Just a little something for luck," he explained.

It was Troy's class ring. Troy wore it everyday at school until he gave it to Gabriella. Apparently, it was Troy's lucky charm. Finally, after these few hours, Troy cracked a smile at last and chuckled. And then the boys besides Troy started singing together. All of them were out of tune. Well, all except Ryan.

"No matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart. I just wanna be with you."

"Do me a favor and shut up."

Seeing that Troy was back to normal, they boys cheered and hi fived each other.

* * *

All the guests have already arrived. It was time for the ceremony. The ushers rolled out the bridal carpet and the bridesmaid and groomsmen walked in together in pairs along with the best man and the maid of honor. The best man and the groomsmen were wearing matching tuxes, while the bridesmaid and Sharpay were wearing a red Bari Jay bridesmaid dress. Gabriella was now walking down the aisle together with her father who was escorting her. Everyone stared at her in awe, especially Troy. She looked stunning. She was wearing an elegant White Alibaba A line Vestido de Novia lace dress. Her hair was done as a half updo with romantic waves. She was also wearing the T necklace Troy gave her. They headed to the alter where the groom was waiting for this bride. Carlos Montez handed his daughter to Troy and smiled at the two of them.

"Take good care of her Troy," Carlos whispered.

Troy nodded and Gabriella's father went back to his seat. The officiate started speaking and vows were exchanged.

"Gabriella, you are the best person I've ever met. I would have never guessed that my worst enemy would be my future wife. I fell in love with you when we were trapped on the island. I finally knew another side of you. Not the highly annoying side, but another side. I fell in love with your kindness, you humility, your faith and your sense of humor. Even though at first this marriage was an arranged one, I'm glad I fell in love with you in the process. As your husband, I promise to love you without reservation, to support you in your goals and to encourage and respect you in your successes and failures. Thank you for being part of my life Gabriella."

After Troy finished speaking his vows, everyone clapped and cheered. Chad was the loudest. Gabriella now had tears in her eyes. What Troy said meant a lot to her. She was glad that she knew how he felt. Except the part where he said she was highly annoying. It was her turn to exchange vows.

"Troy, in you I have found my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my inspiration, my better half and my soul mate. You have taught me so much about the kind of person I wanted to be. You were here when I was sad, here when I was happy. And I really appreciate it. You are the strongest person I know. No matter what life has thrown at you, you have been able to thrive and prosper. You have an amazingly positive attitude and your good humor is infectious, even if you act like an old grump sometimes, especially mornings. I am far from perfect, this you know of course, but you accept me for who I am and love me for my flaws not in spite of them. I know that you will always support me no matter what this life throws at us, even if you don't agree with me. And I'm grateful for that. The trip to Hawaii had let me know the real you, I found a whole new side of you. You're not my enemy anymore Troy, and I'm happy about that. Thank you for taking care of me and comforting me when no one was around. Thank you so much Troy."

After both of them finished speaking their vows, the officiate announced that it was time for Troy to kiss the bride. Of course, still being teenagers, Troy did not waste a second or hesitate to kiss Gabriella.

"Everyone, meet Mr. and Mrs. Bolton!"

The bride and groom walked back to the aisle and all the attendants left in reverse of how they entered. While the others headed to the reception, some of the guests and family stuck around to take pictures for the newly weds. The went back inside and were announced. Also followed by the bride and the groom. Music surrounded the hall and "Can I have this Dance" was played, which Kelsi and the gang planned. Troy took Gabriella's hand and had their first dance together, smiling. Then, it was the father and daughter, mother and groom dance.

"I'm so proud of you honey," the parents whispered to their children.

After that, dinner was presented and everyone was now eating. They cut the cake and it was now time for the toast. Sharpay stepped on the stage and cleared her throat, holding a bottle of champagne.

"Hello everyone. I'm Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's maid of honor. I have to say I have definitely, never seen this coming. Troy and Gabriella together? Never. But it wasn't the marriage that shocked me. It was that the two of them actually fell in love. I was the most shocked when I found out. I remember that I was screaming very loudly and scared all the students away."

Hearing this, the crowd all laughed. Especially the ones that were actually there to witness this incident.

"But I'm glad to say that Troy and Gabriella make a very nice couple. They are clearly madly in love with each other and I'm sure that everyone that has seen them agrees with me."

She held her cup up and flashed a smile to the couple.

"To Troy and Gabriella!"

It was Chad's turn to make a speech. He had actually spent weeks writing the script since he had no idea what to say. The whole gang was really looking forward to hear what he was to say.

"Hello everyone! I'm Chad Danforth, Troy's best m- Hey! Get your hands off Nicky, Troy!"

This surely caused laughter to erupt the hall.

"Well, I'm not here to say mushy gushy stuff like Evans said about how much they love each other. Considering that I was almost blinded by their love ever since they started dating. Thank you for that little sister. You guys off all people should know what I mean. For years me and the gang had been telling you guys to stop fighting, you guys did it. But I'm starting to regret doing it now because you replaced all your fighting by kissing. I do not like to see my sister and best mate kiss. I hope you get the hint. Well, needless to say that I'm happy that you guys found each other. I'm really glad. I mean, us wildcats stick together right?"

A chorus of "yes" was heard.

"Now WHAT TEAM?!" Chad screamed.

"WILDCATS!"

"WHAT TEAM?!"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS?!"

"GETCHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Everyone was now clapping and cheering. Chad walked down the stage and joined the gang. A lot of congratulations were directed to the newly married couple.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton," Troy whispered.

"I love you to Mr. Bolton."

The two of them shared a kiss together. This was their start of something new.

* * *

 **A/N: And only the epilogue is left now! I have spent days writing this chapter! The longest one I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review! I will be posting the epilogue soon and I will also be posting something like a prequel. It will be called "How We Became Enemies". It will be a series of one-shots if how they started hating each other. It all starts from when they were kids. Anyways, I'm so sad that this story is ending cause I really enjoyed writing it! I have another Troyella story coming up but I'm not sure when I'll post it and I also have a Zanessa story that will be posted soon. I love you guys so much! Thanks for reading!**


	21. Epilogue

**Chapter 21:**

 **Epilogue**

 **Gabriella** **'** **s POV**

 _10 years later_ _…_

"Riley! Alex! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I shouted.

Two identical kids ran down the stairs, smiling at their parents. They were twins. A boy and a girl. Troy and I had been married for ten years and we had two lovely twins called Alexander Jack Bolton and Riley Maria Bolton. Minus their hair, the two of them basically looked the same. Riley had long curls up to her shoulders while Alex had short hair. The two of them had the most beautiful blue eyes like their father, just as I wanted. While they mostly looked like Troy, they did have my smile. Or at least that was what people told me. They had the cutest and sweetest smiles that made your heart melt every time you saw them. The two of them were both five years old, but Alex was six minutes older than Riley. Today was the birthday of Sharpay's little girl. We were just heading to her birthday party that was held at her house.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked.

The kids smiled at him and we got into Troy's car. Yes, he got a new car after all these years. I made him get rid of the truck that was always broken when I discovered that I was pregnant. As Troy was driving, I turned on the radio and listened to the song that was playing. The kids squealed loudly when we arrived at the driveway of the Baylor family. There were pink decorations everywhere, just for their little girl's birthday party. The Bolton went knocked on their door and waited for an answer. After a few seconds, they were greeted by the one and only Sharpay Evans, with her daughter.

"Happy Birthday Eleanor!"

After a few years of marriage, Sharpay and Zeke had a lovely baby girl called Eleanor Loraine Baylor. She looked exactly like how Sharpay was when she was younger. The birthday girl was wearing a pink dress with sparkly rhinestones on it, which was chosen by her mother, of course. The six of them went into the living room where the party was. The adults sat down and chatted with each other, while their kids went to play with each other.

"Eleanor sure does look fabulous today," Martha smiled.

"Of course she does, her mom picked her outfit," Sharpay giggled, "They're growing up so fast. Nicholas has grown a lot since I last saw him."

Nicholas was Chad and Taylor's six year old son Nicholas Eliot Danforth. Apparently Taylor wanted to name him Elliot but Chad wanted to name him after his precious basketball, they ended up playing a game of rock paper scissors to decide. Chad won of course, but at least Taylor got choose the middle name. Nicholas looked a lot like Chad; he even had a small afro.

"Well little Ayla has grown quite a lot too. The adorable sweetheart gave her Auntie Gabi the warmest hug ever!" I told the gang, glancing at the kids.

Ayla Claire Evans was Ryan and Kelsi's five year old daughter. She looked a lot like the two of them and she also shared Ryan's love towards dancing. She loved her ballet classes and often performed in front of the adults. Such a cute little girl.

"Jaden is quite the nerd of the book. He's just like you Martha. He's very smart and he reads a lot," Taylor said.

Jaden Alexander Cross is Jason and Martha's five year old son. He is a very bright kid and he loves reading. Although his personality is more like Martha, he looks a lot like his father more.

"Thank god Jaden isn't slow like Jason is," Chad joked.

Taylor hit Chad's head which was covered by his afro — yes; he still hasn't cut it off yet, to Taylor's dismay. Everyone chuckled at the scene. Good times, good times. Even if they all got older and more mature, with the exception of Chad, some things just never change. The gang chatted and talked about life with each other, just like when they were just a high school graduate. All of them were still best friends and they never really did change a lot. They still had the same personality. Jason was still slow, but he had grown up a lot and was a very good father figure to his child. Martha was still the hyper brainiac that loved dancing. Kelsi was still the playmaker, she had written lots of songs and her music still sounded wonderful. Ryan was still into performing and choreographing, and he was still the nice guy that he used to be. Zeke's baking had never tasted any better, he was an amazing chef. Sharpay was still the drama queen that loved sparkly and pink stuff, but she became less crazy when her children were born and was more calm and collected than before. Taylor was still the nerd she used to be, and she was still stuck with her lunkhead basketball husband. Chad of course, was still the jokester he was, and his love for basketball never faded. Just like Troy. Troy was still the sweet and caring jock that can sing when he was in high school, taking very good care of his wife and children. I was just like the nerd that loved science, and I still loved singing too. I sing my children to sleep every night.

We were all parents now, not a kid anymore. But even if we weren't at East High anymore, we were still all in this together. Together we had been through lots of adventures together. We had felt happy, sad, angry, and scared with each other, but we were still tight. Whenever one calls, they appeared to be for them all together. Why you ask? Once a Wildcat, Always a Wildcat. They may not be in school, but they were still Wildcats. And Wildcats stick together no matter what.

* * *

 **I still can't believe this is over:( I enjoyed writing this story so much! I hope you guys liked this and I will be posting something like a prequel soon and it's called "How We Became Enemies". It will be a collection of one shots of how they started to hate each other and it will have a series of one shots from when they were kids. Again, thank you so much for supporting me guys! I love you guys so much! I know I posted the wrong chapter last time sorry:(**


	22. Prequel Up!

**To all readers:**

 **The prequel to "My Worst Enemy is my HUSBAND!" is up!**

 **It is called "How We Became Enemies", go check it out!**


End file.
